


A Bit of a Sticky Wicket

by Kitteh413



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteh413/pseuds/Kitteh413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a little "Mishap" at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Sticky Wicket

A smile curled up on the delicate lips of a girl no older than the age of seventeen. She stood at the door of the janitor’s closet, waiting for the moment Fred would pass by. They had been dating for a year and a half now and well, to say that she’d been shy about the physical things was more than an understatement.

Today was their anniversary and she certainly planned on making it special. She had it all planned out: She would ambush him as he passed on his way to his Apparition class and pull him here. _Then,_ a wicked little smile crawled up on her face, _we’ll have some fun._ She giggled slightly, her cheeks burning. She looked down at her watch.

 _Any time now…_ She watched the seconds tick by. She tapped the wooden door with her wand to make a small peephole appear and she spotted him just as he walked by. _Now!_

She threw the door open, snatched him him by the arm and yanked him in.

“Bloody he—“ He was cut off with wide eyes when she pressed her lips against his. Her hand snuck up the back of his neck and the other pulled him closer against her. He pulled back suddenly.

“Jessie?!” He sputtered dumb-founded, red spreading across his face.

“Ssshhh…” She pressed a finger against his lips before kissing him again. She pushed him against the shelf beside the wall roughly and slipped her tongue into his mouth, meeting his in delight.

“Mffp!” He threw his hands back against the shelf to steady himself.

“Mmm,” She moaned back in pleasure. She took his hands and placed them over her chest.

“Mffp!!” He felt her chest in shock and moved his hands to her hips to push against them. Jessie took the notion to yank his hips against hers. She moved her hands down into his pants, pleased with the erection she felt.

“MFFF!!!” He protested loudly with wide eyes and she finally pulled away to look at him in confusion.

“Fred, what’s—“

He shook his head frantically with a deer in the headlights look, hands thrown back grasping the shelf to keep himself from falling.  She gaped at him.

“…Fred?”

He shook his head again frantically. She squinted her eyes at him slowly, searching his face in the dim light. Horror spread across her face.

“Oh god. George.”

He shook his head frantically yes this time.

She covered her mouth. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” She turned the wrong way, bumped into a stack of boxes, then ran into the door before making her quick escape.

George exited the room slowly and stared straight ahead at the wall, stunned. His brother came hurrying up to him.

“Oi! You didn’t ‘ave to wait up for me,” He slapped his brother on the back then looked at him in confusion. “You okay, George? I swear it’s like you’ve seen a ghost.”

George shook his head slowly yes and Fred shrugged it off.

“Alright then, mate. Better make it to class before Wilkie pops a cap, I’d like ta get a seat by Jess,” He said walking ahead of him quickly. “Can’t believe Snape ‘eld me up f’so long. Swear the blokes got a wand up his arse.”

George followed after his brother, finding himself on a _very_ sticky wicket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! They keep me going. :) I might write more of this if it's well received.
> 
> Side note:  
> Sticky Wicket = difficult/sticky situation


End file.
